Debts
by carvell
Summary: It has been 2 years since Harry had killed Voldermort, now he is back to collect on some old debts


DEBTS

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter

Harry Potter had done quite well for himself given the circumstances which being that Dumbledore and the Wealseys had stolen everything from him (money, property's, titles) he still had a few things going for him that Dumbledore had to have overlooked like the fact that Ginny, Hermione, Arthur owed him life debts and today was the day he was going to collect them.

It had been 2 years since he defeated Voldermort and during that time he spent the time studying all sorts in the muggle world, Latin, French, politics, law, almost anything he could do to keep busy in order to buy time which was needed in order to carry out his plan, so here he is walking down Diagon alley stopping to look in the windows of a few shops until he reached the one shop he wanted to be at, Weasleys' Wizard wheezes.

Looking in the window he could see an empty shop with just one person behind the counter, _business doing well I see_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry walked into the shop and started to look around the place trying to look interested in what was for sale, after spending a few minutes looking around a Weasley came forward,

"Is there anything I can help you with Sir?" the Weasley asked

"Yes there is, Em."

"George Weasley at your service sir."

"Ah George, I would like to ask you where my 33.3% stake in this business is Weasley." as Harry asked this his wand came out of his sleeve and was now pointed right at his chest, George took a good look at Harry and the sudden changes on his face told Harry he now knew who he was talking to.

"Harry, get out."

"Where's my money George?"

"Piss off Potter, you're not getting a wooden Knut." he said more loudly,

"Stupefy." George crumpled onto the floor and Harry stepped over him and made his way to the counter to get a look at the till, unfortunately it was warded and as soon as he made to step behind the counter an alarm went off, 10 seconds later 2 people came running in from the back of the shop with wands drawn right at Harry. He knew who they were, Lisa Turpin and Ginny Weasley.

"He needs help, call a healer." Harry shouted at them, both not recognising Harry kept there wands on him while walking over to George to see what was wrong,

"What happened?"

"He was showing me a box when something came out of it and hit him in the chest." as he was saying this both witches looked away from Harry for just one second which was enough time for Harry to stun them both, after putting a locking charm on the door and changing the sign to read closed he turned his attention back to the 3 stunned body's.

_Dam it_ Harry thought to him self, he expected Granger to be here not Lisa, _oh well_ he thought as he levitated all 3 body's out from the front of the shop into the back, after dumping them onto the floor and hitting them with a few more stunners to ensure they don't wake up for the rest of the day Harry went and explored the rest of the shop, he found the building empty so he went back to where the body's were and pulled out a vile of polyjuice potion he looked at all 3 body's and decided to take some of Georges hair to add to the mix, big mistake.

As soon as he added the hair to the mix the vile shattered right in Harry's hand, after spending a few minutes healing his hand and cleaning up the blood on the floor he pulled out another vile of polyjuice and looked to the 2 girls and made a choice, Ginny.

Harry carefully put the vile on a table and then added some hair to the mix: nothing happened to which Harry was relieved, before he drunk the juice Harry took a look around the room to find a clean and tidy room with a few boxes scatted around, a fireplace, a window and a set of filing cabinets to which Harry eagerly looked into, most of it was invoices, bills, receipts, it was only when he looked into the bottom draw did Harry find the jackpot, a file with his name on it.

He went and sat down onto a chair and after stunning the 3 body's again for good measure he started to read the file: after 20mins he was bemused at what it said which wasn't a lot, it mostly focused on his Hogwarts years, likes and dislikes as well as a load of other little facts that Harry couldn't see what the use was he then went and shrank and pocketed the file for later inspection.

Harry couldn't just leave them in the middle of the floor so he went and dumped them into a corner except Ginny whom he started to strip naked, after removing the clothes of her and taking a good look at her body he then dumped her in the corner with the others and proceeded to strip naked himself, he then drank the juice and felt himself shrink and sway and after getting his bearings he started to put the clothes on, after 5 mins of struggling to figure out his new clothes he was satisfied with how it was going.

Harry started to speak and spent a few minutes getting her voice right, he then went to his robes and pulled out his old cloak and covered the 3 bodies until no one could see them, Harry then went upstairs to the bathroom and proceeded to apply some make-up and add some perfume and after stepping back to see himself in the mirror he could see that he did a good job, _those 2 months working in a beauty parlour have paid off_ Harry thought to himself, it may have been a bit humiliating being the only lad to work in a woman's shop but the experience has paid off.

Harry had been polyjuiced in Ginny's form for a few hours now and no one else had been into the shop which was starting to get Harry worried, he was told that Hermione and Ginny worked in the shop on weekends along with George but he soon found out that his knowledge was too old and he was once again at the filing cabinet looking though the employment files, finding Granges file and reading it he found out that she had stopped working a month before because of her pregnant status Harry reread that part 4 times before looking though the file in order to find out who the father is, there was no information, hearing a beep on his watch he took some more juice.

He had just finished drinking the juice and put the vile away when the floo came online and a head appeared in the fireplace, it was Ron

"Ginny, can I come though?"

"Sure Ron." with that said Ron came though the fireplace and started to dust himself down before looking around the room while Harry was wondering what had happened to all the security in the place.

"Where is everyone Gin?"

"Lisa and George went out for an hour."

"What for?"

"They said something about potion ingredients Ron, What brings you here?"

"I need to speak to you and George about Potter." this got Harry's attention and he couldn't help himself so he asked Ron,

"What about Him?"

"You don't know?" Harry shook his head, Ron got closer.

"Harry was seen entering the leaky, dads going nuts over it he wants Harry gone."

"What." Harry pretended to look scared.

"Yeah, I hope I bump into him ill wipe his memory and leave him in a gay bar." Ron said that with an evil look on his face that Harry wanted to wipe of his face, but Harry wanted information

"What's Dad going to do?"

"He's got a few people looking around for him and as soon as they find him he's going to azkaban on some trumped up charges, pity we cant kill him Gin that would be so much simpler."

"Yeah Ron, I owe him a life debt, as well as Hermione and dad."

"Me as well Gin, he saved my life from that mead slughorn gave me remember." as if someone had switched on a light inside Harry's head he remembered _6__th__ year I forgot_

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"You forgot?" after a few seconds Harry replied

"It was my 5th year Ron I was busy with those OWLS." Ron looked at Ginny and took another step towards her before he sniffed the air and smelled perfume before relaxing a bit.

"What?" Harry asked

"Sorry I thought you… never mind." Harry let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding

"When will they be back Gin?"

"Soon I think." Ron then went and sat down on to one of the chairs and stared at the floor not paying any more attention to Ginny, Harry went and glanced at his watch and saw it was at lest 50mins before he needed to take some more juice,

About 30mins later Ron was getting annoying as he kept looking at his watch and looking into the shop wondering where they were while Harry was deciding what to do, Harry was expecting Ginny and Hermione to be here so he could collect on their debts and keep George out of the way and now he was stuck with Ron so he was doing some quick thinking, he didn't realise he was spotted coming in to the pub, Harry made a decision.

"Ron."

"What gin?"

"Petrificus totalus." Harry shouted and before Ron knew what had hit him he was frozen and on the floor, Harry looked at Ron and walked next to him and knelt down to face him,

"Hello Ron, been a while hasn't it?" Harry could see Ron's eye widen at the sudden understanding,

"This perfume smells great doesn't it Ron?" Ron was now cursing himself he was right when he thought it was potter under polyjuice, but the perfume made him change his mind: since when did a block wear perfume? Ron's self-fuming soon turned to fear when he saw the grin on Harry's face.

"I Harry James Potter do here by call in one life debt owed to me by one Ronald Weasley: I hereby demand that Ronald Weasley be bound to me as a servant for the rest of his life and all that he owns belong to me, so mote it be my will be done." there was a flash of light then after a few seconds some white energy came out of Ron and enveloped Harry, he could feel the energy around him and after a few more seconds it faded.

Harry flicked his wand at Ron and he got up with a look that could kill, he pulled his wand out and before he could do anything Harry said,

"Drop it." Ron dropped his wand, looking down he went to pick it up and when he did he pointed it at Harry but before he said anything Harry ordered,

"Give me your wand Ron." Ron went and handed Harry his wand, he also went and jumped him and managed to hit Harry on the face,

"RON STOP NOW." Ron stopped; Harry picked himself up of the floor and spat at Ron's face before he took a deep breath and started to think,

"Ron iam going to give you 3 orders that you will obey, 1 you are ordered to never injure me or though inaction allow me to come to harm, 2 you must obey any orders I give you without question unless those orders would cause me to come to harm and 3 Ron you are to protect your own life as long as such protection dose not conflict with the first or second order." Ron was fuming.

Ron took 2 steps towards Harry who was still juiced into looking like Ginny and he tried to hit him but his arms would not budge, Harry smirked at him.

"Having trouble Ron."

"NO." he shouted

"Ron you are ordered to always tell me the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Excellent now then why don't you tell me when your family decided to backstab me, rob me of my money, lands, titles, and everything else tell me everything Ron." Ron looked like he wanted to tell Harry where to go fuck him self but his magic encouraged him to speak,

"It was planned before we meet you at the train station, when I meet you on the train I was suppose to encourage you to be put into gryffindor with me then I would keep you isolated from the other kids, Dumbledore helped with the odd memory charm on you when you started to make friends with other students but by Christmas it was no longer needed as you almost never talked to anyone except me and Hermione, after that it was easy to keep you away from the school library and to distract you from your study's but even then you were doing well at the school work so Dumbledore was putting potions in your food and drinks to slow you down, by the time we got to the end of first year you had lost all interest in learning about the magical world, after that it was easy to keep you occupied with chess and quidditch."

"Dumbledore knew that you-know-who was on the back of Quirrell head so he let him be in order for the two of you to meet, at the time Dumbledore had hoped that you would kill each other off but your mothers protection saved your life, when he escaped Dumbledore had to keep you alive so he sent you to be locked up back at the muggles but when he found out that there were planning to kill you Dumbledore had me Fred and George to come and rescue you and take you to the burrow, 2 weeks after that dad had managed to adopt you and became your legal guardian so he could have limited access your family moneys and properties, he then started stealing your things by going into your houses and taking your stuff and putting them into a charmed trunk and then he would just walk out and dump the stuff in the Weasley bank vault, this happened throughout our second year when the chamber of secrets was opened, Dumbledore knew it was you-know-who but didn't know how he was doing it until you saved Ginny's life and handed him the diary and Dumbledore knew it was a horcrux, this meant that we had to keep you alive until we could find the other horcruxs so we sent you back to the muggles."

"When Black escaped from azkaban we were in trouble because he knew he was innocent and if he went to the bank he would have found out what was going on and since you left the muggles again and were staying in the cauldron we had people who were keeping up away from the bank in case you found out what was going on and in case Black turned up."

"Alright then Ron, shut up I can see where this is going." Harry said,

"When did Hermione start to backstab me Ron?" Ron looked like he didn't want to answer but couldn't help him self,

"She didn't, Dumbledore had her put under the impervious curse during the tri wizard because she found out what was going on and was trying to raise the alarm."

"What happened?"

"Ginny got drunk one night and told Hermione everything so she tried to tell everyone what was happening but she was stopped, Dumbledore had to memory charm a dozen people before putting her under the imperius."

"Is she still under the curse?"

"Yes", Harry just looked at Ron while a wave of anger shot though him and before he knew it Ron was on the floor holding his face.

"Who is Hermione married to?"

"No one Potter."

"She is pregnant." Ron nodded

"Then who is the Father?"

"We don't know." Ron was starting to look afraid and Harry was having a bad feeling,

"What has Hermione been forced to do in the last few years Ron?"

"After we left Hogwarts and ran you away we kept her at the burrow for a year doing housework, but my mother didn't want her around so she worked here for a few weeks but since the shop wasn't doing so well we needed some money so Ginny said that Hermione would make a great whore so gin got her every book on sex there is and made her read them all before sending her down to Knockturn alley to whore herself out." Harry took one look at Ronald before booting him right in the balls, he went down on the floor grabbing his balls and screaming like a baby.

"Raise your hands Ron." he did and Harry took another swing at Ron's happy sack.

Harry was starting to do some thinking, he needed to help Hermione and get hold of Arthur so he can get back his property, he looked to the corner to where Ginny was and a plan was forming in his mind, he walked over to her and removed his cloak to reveal a stunned naked Ginny, turning back to Ron he asked,

"Where is Hermione now Ron?"

"Whoreing herself out Potter."

"Where dose she live?"

"Here."

"When will she be back?" Ron looked at his watch and replied,

"Within the hour potter." Harry took a look at Ron and decided that he was going to pay for what he did, he looked back at Ginny and decided on what to do, he woke her up.

"Wh.. What is going on, why am…" Ginny was looking down and seeing herself naked she covered her self up before looking around and seeing a wand pointing at her face before seeing her face staring right at her, Ginny took one look and seeing Ron on the floor and looking back at the polyjuice of herself she quickly realised something,

"Potter?" Harry smiled and nodded once

"How you guess Gin." before she could move Harry flicked his wand at her and left her frozen.

"I don't like what you did to Hermione Gin, and you know the old saying gin an eye of an eye, I Harry James Potter do here by call in one life debt owed to me by one Ginny Weasley: I hereby demand that Ginny Weasley be bound to me as a servant for the rest of her life and all that she owns belong to me, so mote it be my will be done." there was a flash of light, remembering what Ron did Harry wasted no time in giving Ginny the same orders he gave Ron and as soon as he did he freed her,

Ginny got up and went to Harry and raised her hand to slap Harry but found she couldn't move, she put her hand down and started to do some thinking,

"Why did you turn Hermione into a whore Ginny?"

"We wanted the money and it got her out of the way."

Harry was about to ask another question when he felt the polyjuice wear off, it took a few seconds for his body to return to normal and when he did he felt the clothes he was wearing tighten up on his larger frame, before he could move he heard Ron and Ginny start to laugh at him, Harry feeling pissed of at then both decided to act,

"Ron strip naked please." Ron shut up and started to take his clothes of, slowly.

"Ginny give Ron a hand." Ginny slowly walked over to Ron to help him while Harry took of the clothes he was wearing and brought his clothes back to him, after a moment Harry was back into his normal clothes and was removing the make-up and perfume that was on his face before turning back to his slaves.

Ginny was already naked and Ron was down to his underwear before Harry decided to help them,

"Ron Ginny hurry up." Ginny sped up and after taking of Ron's socks started on his underwear she closed her eyes,

"Open your eyes Ginny and take a good long look, you will be seeing a lot of those soon enough." she did

"Harry mate."

"Shut up Weasley, your not my mate you never were, your just a greedy bastard who's going to get what he deserves."

"Ginny iam going to ask you again, why did you turn Hermione into a whore?"

"We wanted the money."

"And what about Hermione why did you keep her under the impervious? Why didn't you wipe her memory? Why all of it?"

"I don't know Harry, we didn't want her grassing us up, I don't know why she wasn't obliviated she was just kept under the curse."

"Who put her under it?"

"Dumbledore."

"And he hasn't done anything with her since?"

"He sends for her to do some things before sending her back to us." Harry spent the next 10mins thinking over all that Ron and Ginny have said, Hermione was innocent and he is going to use the debt to free her and hopefully use her to get Dumbledore put in azkaban, if she is willing.

Looking over at them he felt nothing but disgust at them, part of him hoped that maybe just maybe they were innocent that they were duped into it or had been forced, but it turned out that they were willing and able all along, Harry gave himself a few deep breaths and pressed on with what he was going to do he was going to wait for Arthur and Hermione to turn up as he dose not need to go and look for them, they will come here, 20 mins later someone came though the door,

The unknown person was wearing a large cloak with a large hood that covered the face, the person came in and locked the door behind her and Harry glancing at the time saw that it was 6pm, as soon as the door was locked the hood came of to reveal Hermione, she removed the cloak completely to reveal that she was wearing a short dark red dress that was a sizes to small for her and she was holding a small bag of money, she turned around and walked to the back of the shop where she saw Harry and a naked Ron and Ginny, Harry spoke,

"Hello Hermione, how you been."

"Harry." she said, the look on her face was hope and relief

"I Harry James Potter do here by call in one life debt owed to be by Hermione Jane Granger, I hereby demand that she be freed of all bounds that she is under, so mote it be my will be done." Hermione grabbed her head and fell onto the floor and was breathing loudly, it was a few minutes before she got up of the floor and looked around,

"Hermione are you ok now." Hermione looked at Harry walked over to him and hugged him tightly and started crying

"Oh Harry iam so sorry." Harry heard, _great Harry_ thought _just great all I need, a crying girl._ After a about 15minutes Hermione pulled herself together and Harry brought her up to speed on what was going on and what he was doing, Hermione was listening carefully and when Harry finished Hermione started thinking over what he said before responding,

"Harry you will have to be careful with Arthur he's a top duellist I've seen him take on 3 death eaters, and what are you going to do with them?"

"I have a few ideas, what about you?" Hermione looked at them and gave an evil grin

"Ginny give Ron a blow job." Ginny didn't move an inch and Hermione looked at Harry who just smiled.

"Ginny you heard the lady, do it." Ginny paled, she got out of seat walked to where Ron was sat who had a shocked look on his face, she knelt down and leaned forward and picked up his dick and put it in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down,

"Don't forget to swallow Ginny and I order you both to enjoy yourselves." upon hearing that Ron used both his hands and held onto Ginny's head while moving his body into a better position, Ginny was leaning forward more and was using her hands to lightly rub his balls,

"Come on Hermione lets find you some decent clothes." they both got up and went into Ginny's room, after a few minutes she found some clothes that fit which covered her whole body up,

"Iam sorry Hermione had I known I would have done…" Hermione cut him off,

"Harry you did find out but Dumbledore kept wiping your memory of it." she held him in a hug again,

"At least you managed to free me Harry."

"Yeah but if it happens again."

"It won't, not again now lets see if they have finished yet." Hermione said leaving the room after grabbing the red dress,

Harry and Hermione went back into the back of the shop to find Ginny still giving Ron a blow job, Harry looked away and went to look around while Hermione was looking at the scene with interest, after a few more minutes Ginny pulled away while having a sick look on her face while Ron had sweat on his face,

"Harry could you make Ginny wear this?"

"Sure, Ginny come here and put this on." Ginny got up and walked over to Hermione and got handed the dress and put herself in it,

"Ginny Ron you will obey all orders Hermione gives you unless they contradict my orders." they both paled at hearing that while Hermione had another evil look on her face,

"Ron I order you to always wear witches clothes and you will grow your hair long and style it like a girls and you will wear make-up and perfume at all times and Ginny you will dress and wear make-up like a whore until I say otherwise, is that understood?"

"Yes Granger." they said together

"Oh and Ron I forbid you from having sex again for the rest of your life unless it is with Ginny." he nodded and they both left the room and headed to Ginny's room leaving Harry to stare at his friend before she followed them into the bedroom, Harry followed also and watched,

"Ronald, Ginny I order you both to fuck each other for the next hour." they both looked sick but could not help themselves as they climbed onto the bed, Hermione ordered Ginny to be on top and after shooting Ron a spell aimed right at his dick to make him hard she watched as Ginny went on top of him and lowered herself down and began, Hermione smiled and turned around and left the room, she went back to Harry and he spoke,

"Ron told me what they made you do, iam sorry." Hermione looked and was about to cry when Harry gave her a hug and gently took her to a large chair where she cried for a few minutes while Harry held onto her,

Time passed before Hermione recovered enough to stand up and when he looked at the clock it after 8pm and Harry was starting to worry on whether Arthur would turn up or not, looking at the doorway he wounded where Ron and Ginny are he glanced at Hermione,

"Harry I will help you get back your stuff but I want to see my parents and since they are in Australia."

"Take your time Hermione as soon as everyone gets what's coming to them you will have all the time in the world." she smiled at that but Harry just knew that when she left she would not be coming back.

Harry went looking for his slaves and he quickly found them sitting on the bed in Ginny's room each not looking at the other and Harry was laughing at them both as Ginny was now wearing high healed shoes, fishnet tights followed by the red dress and a face full of make-up and Ron looked like a drag queen as he was wearing black shoes, tights, and one of Ginny summer dresses which was heavy on the white and pink and a face full of make-up, his hair was still short so Harry flicked his wand a few times and Ron's hair was now down his back,

"Ginny give Ron a hand with his hair." Ron looked like he could kill potter with just a look while Ginny was pale and avoided eye contact with Harry,

"As soon as your finished come back though here and let Hermione see you both, don't be shy now."

Harry came back into the back room to find Hermione sat down looking at the floor, when she heard Harry she looked up and Harry could see that she was trying to not cry again which he was glad,

"Where are those two?"

"Ginny's is just helping Ron with his hair." Harry said to an amused Hermione,

"You don't mind me giving then some orders do you?"

"Go ahead." as he said that he heard noises in the corner to which Harry went and stunned the noises; he didn't need to deal with them just yet. At that moment the fireplace came to life and Harry ducked out of the way clutching his wand,

"Ronald, Ginny, George, Where are you?" _shit_ Harry thought

"There all here Arthur, come on in." Hermione said

Arthur came into the room and was dusting himself off when Hermione walked up to him and said,

"Ron and Ginny are though their Arthur."

"Thanks Hermione and I'll see you later about 8"

"Sure Arthur 8pm, the same place."

"Yes the same place and bring your old school uniform." he smiled at her before walking of to find Ron and Ginny, he got less than 5 feet away before Harry heard,

"Stupefy." Hermione shouted with her wand pointed at Arthur's back,

Harry stood up fast with his wand ready only to see Arthur face down on the floor and a very satisfied Hermione looking down at him,

"That was easy Hermione." she smiled and said,

"He didn't think I was free." Harry shook his head bemused,

"You should never turn your back on someone who might attack you, any whey he'll soon remember that he owes me."

"Harry you can call in the debt while he's stunned and ha ha ha ha…" Hermione started laughing and when Harry looked at her she pointed to behind him and when he turned he to put a smile on his lips as he saw the two reasons to laugh walk in the room looking down at Arthur with sour looks on their faces.

It took Hermione a few minutes to stop laughing at the pair who opted to sit down away from each other,

"What do you think Hermione, do they look great or what?" Hermione couldn't keep the smile of her face as she was looking at Ron,

"Ginny, I hear by order you to whore yourself in Knockturn alley, you will read the same books as you forced me to and you will charge the same as I had to and you will act willing and able to everyone who pays for your services and you work from 6pm to 2am every night for the next 5 years." she said with a hated look on her face,

"You will start tomorrow night Ginny, tonight you will read though those books so get to it." Harry stated and Ginny got up and went though the door and went into Hermione's room,

"Ronald you will book yourself an appointment with a healer to get yourself castrated asap and by the end of the year you will have gotten yourself a sex swap and you will rename yourself Mary Jane Weasley." Hermione said with a hard look that Harry wasn't going to ask about, Ron paled so much he was starting to turn grey and when Hermione went over to Ron she whispered in his ear and when she pulled away Ron fainted. Harry had a question on his face and she answered it,

"Oh something about marrying Malfoy but since he's your slave he cant do that, but don't let him know that…yet." Harry was laughing at that.

"What were you planning to do to them?"

"I was going to make Ginny a maid in my manor and make Ron a laughing stock before turning him into an outcast, but I like your ideas better." he smiled at her before turning his attention to Arthur,

"I Harry James Potter do here by call in one life debt owed to me by one Arthur Weasley: I hereby demand that Arthur Weasley be bound to me as a servant for the rest of his life and all that he owns belong to me, so mote it be my will be done." there was a flash of light and Harry turned Arthur over and grabbed his right hand and pulled a ring of it and put it on his hand instead,

"You've done it now Harry, your now Lord Potter and not even Dumbledore can do anything about this."

"I hope your right Hermione or I will have the record of the shortest lordship in history, now I had better wake him up and give him a few orders." Harry woke Arthur up and gave him the same three orders that he gave Ron and Ginny, Arthur had a dirty look on his face and he couldn't wait to speak,

"When Dumbledore sorts this out I will have you rot in azkaban for so long your bones will be dust before they let you out and as for you Granger I have you whored out for so long you never remember a time when you weren't a whore you little slag." After a few seconds Harry spoke,

"Arthur I have just called in the life debt you owe me." Harry held up his hand that held the Potter family ring,

"All that was yours is now mine and there is nothing you or Dumbledore or anyone can do about it, so tell me Arthur why did you do it, why did you rob me of my family titles, lands, homes and everything Arthur?"

"It was your fathers fault, he was suppose to marry my younger sister but he chose to marry lily and when he did my family became bankrupted as we needed that marriage contract to survive, when your parents died we tried to adopt you but you had to stay with the dursleys for the blood wards so we tried to tie you in with a marriage contract with Ginny but Black went and ruined that a few weeks before he died so we went and took over your house any whey" Harry thought that over and spoke,

"You were never made into a proper Lord you were acting as proxy all along, how were going to take over my title?"

"When you left the us Dumbledore was looking for you so you could have an accident and since the world knew that you were friends with us the title would have gone to us, it would have took a while but we would have won in the end." Hermione then spoke up,

"Why did you treat me the way you did?" Arthur turned to her but didn't answer,

"Answer her question Arthur."

"Dumbledore knows what a powerful asset you are with your intelligence and your being a friend of potter you both would have become a great problem for us so Dumbledore had to control you so you could influence potter the right way."

"You didn't answer her question Arthur, I hereby order you to always tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so Arthur answer her question,"

"You're a mudblood Granger" he said simply, Hermione looked at Arthur before walking over to Harry and held his hand she didn't turn to look at him, Arthur had a look around the room and was staring at Ron,

"What the hell have you done to my son Potter?" Harry had a glance at Ron, who was still knocked out and answered,

"Iam helping Ron come out of the closet and by Christmas Arthur you will have another daughter and she will be called Mary Jane and as for Ginny she is going to do what you and the others have forced Hermione to do." Harry smiled at Arthur's face that was growing redder and redder,

"As for you Arthur, dose your wife know you like girls in uniforms?" Arthur paled a bit upon hearing that.

"Well iam sure she will find out soon enough a…." before Harry could Finnish the shop door burst open and people could be heard coming in,

"ARTHUR, RONALD, GINNY, GEORGE, GRANGER ARE YOU THERE?" someone who sounded familiar shouted, Harry smiled and walked over to the door and shouted Ginny down and then walked over to Ron and woke him up before ordering the 3 Weasleys to stay where they are,

"Hello Albus, how have you been?"

"Arrest him aurors." Harry smiled and raised his hand to show the potter ring, the aurors that walked to Harry took one look and stood back,

"On what charge are you going to arrest me, sirs."

"Breaking and entering Lord Potter." as the auror said Lord Dumbledore took one look at the ring and knew the something was up he then took one look at the defeated Weasleys and knew without knowing that his plans were ruined, it showed all over his face.

"Well sir, since I now own this shop you cant arrest me for entering my own shop can you? And sir I thought the DMLE dealt with this sort of stuff."

"Yes Lord Potter but Dumbledore insisted on bringing aurors."

"Well since there is no crime here and no need for aurors here." the aurors took the hint and they left leaving Dumbledore standing in the shop alone,

"Well Albus, how have you been?" Harry said smiling,

"Harry I wish you hadn't come back, there are still death eaters looking for you and you have only made yourself a target by coming out of hiding."

"I wasn't hiding Dumbledore and you know it so cut the bullshit old man."

"Then why did you leave Harry?"

"I left before you could kill me Dumbledore." he had a look of shock across his face before he asked,

"Why would you think I would kill you Harry?"

"For my money and everything else, and you know it." Dumbledore continued to look shocked but Harry wasn't buying it, just then Dumbledore saw Hermione and a plan was forming in his mind,

"Harry if your not going to listen to me then listen to Miss Granger iam sure she will tell you to go back in to hiding." Harry glanced at Hermione who gave a small wink before walking over to Dumbledore and standing next to him, Dumbledore looked at her for a second before she walked back to Harry, as she was walking towards Harry her hand was moving towards her wand,

"Harry you should hear him out, Albus only has your best interests at heart."

"Bullshit Hermione Dum…"

"Vexllop." Dumbledore shouted and Hermione ducked down and spun 180 degrees on the spot before shouting,

"Eixelon." she had her wand pointed at point blank range right at Dumbledores chest while Harry had ducked Dumbledores spell, when Harry stood up Albus was on the floor and Hermione had picked up his wand,

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Iam fine Harry."

"What spell was that, I have never heard of it before."

"An old healers spell that knocks you out the same as a stunner, he won't wake up for hours."

"Hermione you have the wand now he will come after you for it."

"No he won't Harry." she took the wand and simply snapped it in two and gave Harry one piece,

"I will dump this in the sea after I put a few charms on it and you do the same with your half."

"You know someone will unite them again someday Hermione."

"I know but that won't happen for a while and when it dose we'll be long gone." Harry nodded at her words

"Are you off now Hermione?" she looked at the man who had just saved her from a lifetime of being a whore and in the last few hours allowed her to get some revenge on those who used her and answered,

"In a few days time Harry as soon as I got some stuff to sort out, in the mean time you should go to gringots to check out what you have as the goblins will now know what has happened and they will be expecting you." she held his hand tightly as Harry called the 3 Weasleys into the main shop,

"Dumbledore has been defeated Weasleys and iam now Lord Potter and you 3 are nothing but my slaves now, you tried to screw me over now I screw you, now you 3 stay here and get this shop cleaned up and send Lisa home and tell George that if he doesn't understand his place he will have no roof over his head, oh and Ron start reading up on women's fashions, you look like a drag queen." Ron was looking down at Dumbledore with a defeated look across his face.

One Year Later

Harry was sitting in potter manor reading the papers, it had only been a year and the papers were still giving him the odd headline about what he did to get back his property, some were calling for his head while others were trying to make him the youngest chief warlock in history, this was due to Dumbledore being ousted from office when the whole story came out, even the amount of evidence against him Dumbledore was pleading his innocence all the way to azkaban, the Weasley family were split over the whole issue with Bill, Charley and Percy leaving the family because of the revelations, Arthur upon explaining everything to Harry that he needed to know was sent back to the burrow to his wife who had since found out that Arthur was fucking Hermione on the side, she had gotten a divorce.

Ron had gone to a healer and had gotten the chop, he was now finishing off an potions diet and was already transformed into a witch and he looked less like a drag queen and more like a witch, Harry had plans for her involving a modelling career dealing in underwear, Ginny had studied up on the books she made Hermione read and was putting the knowledge to good use, she had gotten a reputation down in the alley and was now working longer hours due to her pissing Harry off again, as for Hermione a week after Harry had gotten things sorted at the bank she left to find her parents, she stays in contact with Harry in case something happens, and as for Harry for once he was happy.

Fin…


End file.
